Dayeanne Hutton's Live Streams
The following live streams were streamed by Dayeanne Hutton (voice actor of Kate Marsh in Life is Strange) on her Twitch.tv channel and then later uploaded to her YouTube channel. Episode Two - "Out of Time" (Short description needed.) (Click here to watch the original Twitch stream with chat questions). Trivia *N/A Episode Four - "Dark Room" (Short description needed.) Trivia *N/A Episode Five - "Polarized" On August 1, 2017, Dayeanne Hutton (Voice of Kate Marsh) hosted a live stream on her personal Twitch.tv channel with special guests Hannah Telle (Voice of Max Caulfield) and Tony Noto. Fans had the opportunity to ask questions through the Twitch chat as well as win a signed Hawt Dawg Man mug (originally gifted by Square Enix) and a game code in a giveaway contest. The stream lasts 4 hrs 26 mins, and the playthrough begins at 51:55 as Hannah was running late (due to sickness). (Click here to watch the original Twitch stream with chat questions.) Trivia *Before this live stream, neither Dayeanne nor Hannah had played Episode 5. *Hannah says that the recording session with Derek Phillips for the Dark Room lines when Max is tied up on the floor was "so creepy". *Hannah said recording the lines for Episode 5 in general was very hard and very traumatic. *Popular Life is Strange fan artist, Afterlaughs, got a birthday shout-out on the live stream. *The scene with Warren and Max in the diner was recorded with both voice actors in the sound booth together. *Hannah Telle is extremely pro "Grahamfield" and finds all of the Max and Warren scenes sweet. When Dayeanne relayed to her that the fans seem to "hate Warren with a fiery passion", Hannah wondered why. Dayeanne explained from impressions she got from the Twitch chat that she thinks it's just because those fans don't ship them together. *There was no "kiss" option available during the scene with Warren in the diner on this playthrough. The "hug" option was chosen at Hannah's request, and Hannah commented that Warren "loves Max, even though she doesn't love him back". Dayeanne joked to the unhappy fans in the chat that "he's gonna die, you guys. We can at least give him a hug!" *Dayeanne says she would never use time travel powers if she had them. Hannah says she would be scared if she had time travel powers but would use them for "something stupid" and not any major time-altering things. *Hannah accidentally revealed Dayeanne and Tony as being in a relationship during the stream! *Before making the "final choice", the following considerations were made: **Can we just go back in time and instead of rewinding time to save Chloe, just yell at Nathan to startle him? **If we go back, what's going to happen to Mr. Jefferson? We'll still know everything, so we can still interrupt that. **Sacrifice the whole town if we're all going to die from the storm anyway! If we choose to keep Chloe alive, maybe we can escape. **We have to save the town. There's a lot of familes and children. **Chloe might get killed again if we choose to save Chloe (like in ), and then it could be another town and more people that are affected. **What kind of life are you going to live, knowing that you sacrificed an entire town? **How is Chloe going to feel? She's never going to be the same again. She's going to know that she survived and her mom is dead. She won't live a happy life. And Max will have to deal with that. **Max is going to live with a lot of guilt either way. **Chloe told us to kill her. It's not like we are doing it against her will. **This is not the first time where we have had to decide whether to kill Chloe or let her live. When she was on the hospital bed, we decided to kill her, because it was the kinder thing to do. It's what she asked for. The alternative would have been for her to stay alive and be miserable alive. Chloe is already miserable. She's not going to become less miserable; she's going to become more unhappy. She's never going to be able to forgive herself. She's going to be increasingly more destructive. **We need to sacrifice Chloe, but it would be intriguing to see what happens if you sacrifice the whole town! Is it a more interesting ending? **The most moral choice is to sacrifice Chloe. **What's it going to do to their relationship? If they stay together... The pain and guilt... They're also 18. A lot of things change. **Chloe's destiny is to die. Before the Storm Dayeanne has also streamed videos for Before the Storm on her Twitch channel. These videos have not yet been uploaded to her YouTube channel. Videos that are unwatchable due to technical difficulties are not listed here. Episode One - "Awake" *Full playthrough *Graffiti playthrough Life is Strange 2 Episode One - "Roads" Episode Two - "Rules" Episode Three - "Episode 3: Wastelands" Episode Four - "Episode 4: Faith" Episode Five - "Episode 5: Wolves" Trivia References Category:Livestreams Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1) Category:Season 1